cuando la locura nos hace amar
by labrujabeatrice
Summary: kagome se ha sentido muy extraña respecto a inuyasha con un fuerte dolor en su pecho y el sigue detras de kikio , todo se complica cuando se revela que kagome esta embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

este es mi primer fics en mucho tiempo ,ojalas y les guste y no olviden dejar comentarios se aceptaran cualquier critica o elojia :D

INUYASHA NO ES MIO LE PERTENECE A LA GRAN DIBUJANTE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

* * *

Cuando la locura nos hace amar

Estaban todos muy cansados, Naraku era sumamente poderoso, todo decía que esta podría ser la última pelea de sus vidas: Miroku estaba agotado por haber absorbido los insectos venenoso, Sango estaba mal herida , No se sentía capas de dañar a su hermano que la enfrentaba sin parar , shipoo estaba inconciente junto con kirara , Kikio aunque sus poderes espirituales eran grandes no podía con el cansancio , Inuyasha atacaba una y otra ves a naraku , pero este no le hacia daño alguno , Seshomaru había logrado matar a hakudoshi y ayudaba a inuyasha a hacerle matar a naraku y por ultimo yo . Kagome Higurashi una simple chica que había atravesado en pozo de el antiguo templo de mi familia para viajar por el antiguo sengoku feudal estaba herida, sin armas , completamente inútil , observando a mis amigos pelear y yo sin hacer nada.

-Que humillación- lágrimas salían de mis ojos al ver con impotencia lo inútil que era mi presencia allí - Inuyasha…- solloce –que puedo hacer

En ese momento naraku saco una de sus extremidades que se dirigían directamente hacia kikio .

-KIKIO!!!!!-Inuyasha dejo su labor de atacar a naraku y corrió donde ella, pudo bloquear el ataque-MALDITO!!! NO DEJARE QUE MATES A LA PERSONA QUE MAS ME IMPORTA!!!-el ataque fue desviado inuyasha estaba protegiendo a kikio y naraku sonreía.

Mi corazón se partió en pedazos…

-Inuyasha…tu aun amas a kikio??-Inuyasha me miro su cara mostraba tristeza con eso me decía que era así y que nunca fui su prioridad, lagrimas salían con mucha mas fuerza y algo dentro de mi empezó a doler – porque…-tome fuertemente mi pecho , quería correr lejos , un sentimiento entre toda esa confusión estaba saliendo , me ardía el pecho y mi ceño se empezó a fruncir , apreté mis manos muy fuerte y empecé a rechinar los dientes.

-hahahaha que divertido otra pelea entre estos absurdos seres es obvio mi querida kagome que el hayou solo te necesitaba para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla para estar junto con su amada kikio , pero descuida por que no lo lograra por que morirá antes!!!-Era verdad?? Es verdad?? Lo que dice naraku es verdad!.

Mis amigos me miraban con tristeza, inuyasha no me miraba y kikio tenia una sonrisa .Se estaba burlando de mi?, Ese maldito saco de huesos y barro se estaba burlando de mi por tener a inuyasha a su lado?? Pues le diré lo que pienso!!!

-KIKIO!!!!-Me acerque a ella –MIRAME!!!-Ella quedo cara a cara conmigo me miraba con una sonrisa e inuyasha alfil se dignaba a mirarme –Que jodida mierda crees que es gracioso-le susurre-Crees que has ganado? Que aunque te quedes con inuyasha serán feliz? mírate!!! Que ves a una mujer de verdad y tu una repulsiva imitación de una mujer que con un simple engaño padeció, en realidad la que da asco y pena aquí ERES TU!!!-estaba segada de odio, ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos, yo sentí algo ,algo diferente a lo que sentía cuando esta escena se repetía cuando los encontraba a ellos dos juntos .

Mi cara…mi cara me arde, antes que me diera cuenta inuyasha me había dado una bofetada, como se atrevía –como te atreves…COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME IMBECIL!!!-lo mire directamente a los ojos estaba alterada.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ofender a kikio así kagome-Su mirada no me gusta es como de preocupación y rencor.

Odio esa mirada.

-Ustedes los humanos son patéticos, no se dan cuenta de la situación en la que se vive y siguen preocupándose por cosas tan insignificantes, que idiotez-seshomaru se lanzo donde se encontraba naraku a causa de estar tan entretenido en el conflicto se descuido al momento en el que este ataco, logrando así que la barrera de debilitara .

Era mi oportunidad!!!

Impulsivamente tome el arco y las flechas de kikio a la fuerza le di un fuerte empujón y le apunte a naraku-DISFRUTASTE EL ESPECTACULO IDIOTA, PUES PREPARATE QUE ESTE ES TU FIN!!!-Al momento que la flecha se disparo la energía rosada que salía tenia otro color , uno como violeta mas oscuro , penetro justo el campo de fuerza, se escucho un grito y cuando ya nos habíamos dado cuenta naraku ya había desaparecido.

-Lo logramos chicos- Una sonrisa pegada a mi cara- Derrotamos a narak…-Inuyasha estaba al frente mió mirándome con desaprobación, como si me importara –La perla-corrí donde ella , pero al momento en el que la tome esta me rechazo con un pequeño campo dañándome la mano-que significa esto? –me tome la mano y miraba la perla con los ojos muy abiertos – que fue esa reacción…-Kikio se aproximo a ella y la tomo sin ninguna dificultad.

-La perla te ha rechazado como guardiana kagome, ya no eres digna de tenerla –Todos me miraban y yo sin saber como reaccionar –Eso quiere decir que yo seré nuevamente su guardiana ya que mi corazón es mas puro ahora que el tuyo-Kikio me miro , de nuevo con esa sonrisa de satisfacción y de burla , de nuevo ese sentimiento me domino y me empezó a arder el pecho , mis manos se apretaron y mis ojos estaban mirándola solo a ella, como si con eso pudiera matarla y lo deseaba , deseaba que kikio muriera para ser yo la que terminara riendo .

A pasos violento me acercaba a ella, no sabia que le podía hacer, no sabia!!! Solo acabar con esa risa. Cuando estaba a solo centímetros de ella inuyasha se atravesó.

-Que diablos planeas hacer kagome!!! No dejare que le hagas daño de nuevo, si están tan envidiosa por que lamerla la Eligio a ella ahora no te desahogues pegándole , eso te aria parecer mas patética de lo que te estas viendo ahora!!!-que diablos esta diciendo inuyasha.

-Yo patética ¿ por favor lo acabas e ver mate a naraku yo una humana fui capas de matar a ese demonio que había dañado a todos ustedes en el pasado y ahora tu , que no lograste hacer nada mas que entretenerlo me dices patética a mi? Que débil eres-Inuyasha me miraba sorprendido, la verdad creo que e pase, pero aun así no me arrepentida de lo dicho.

Su expresión cambio de repente a una mas triste- Que ridícula…te estas viendo en esta situación kagome…-

Eso fue el colmo, mi rabia salio a flote y al darme cuenta le había arañado la cara a inuyasha y en su mejilla pequillas marcas de sangre le salían, su cabello le tapaba los ojos y yo estaba sorprendida por mi acción.

-yo…-lo mire y lagrimas salían de mis ojos-no quise…-Se dio una vuelta y empezó a caminar-INUYASHA!-no me hacia caso , voltee a ver a mis amigos y estos también se iban - NO PUEDES DEJARME INUYASHA , NO DESPUES DE LO QUE HEMOS PASADO!!! ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!-su paso se detuvo.

-Lose es por eso por lo que seguiré protegiéndote pero, no se si como mi mujer - siguió su camino, como se atreve a rechazarme así? Esto es inaudito.

-Esto no se quedara así inuyasha-me prometí-este abandono y este rechazo no se olvidara, haré que sufras todo lo que he sufrido yo por tu decisión –

Alfil lo descubría yo…yo…a causa de los sentimientos que siempre me provocaba inuyasha al saber que se reunía con kikio, empecé a experimentar cosas nuevas , cosas que como sacerdotisa no se me permitía sentir y que ahora tengo toda la libertad de aprenderlas.

-Estas seguro de esto inuyasha?- miroku lo miro seriamente-Sabes que esto puede traer consecuencias muy graves con respecto a tu relación con kagome, por que si mal no recuerdo el que dijo que la persona mas importante para el era kikio en lugar de la mujer con la que esta es muy horrible-

-Lose miroku , pero estoy confundido , esta actitud nueva de kagome fue muy extraña , nunca la había visto hacer tales acciones, lo mismo digo para lo que dijo , lo que mas me dio rabia es que lo que me dijo fue completamente verdad - con su mano tomo su frente- y lo peor es que si es que la sigue así no saber como tratarla-una sonrisa de tristeza se asomo en su rostro- hasta fui capaz de abofetearla , que clase de canalla soy y saber que la amo a ella al igual que a kikio pero no se con cual estar-apretó sus dientes y su flequillo tapaba su mirada.

-Pues en lo único que te aconsejo inuyasha, es en que trates de decidirte pronto por que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-su mirada se perdió en el cielo-Espero que cuando puedas decidirte tu vida y la de ellas este convertida en un infierno-su mirada se concentro de nuevo en inuyasha.

-tratare de hacerlo lo mas bien posible, ahora que tu , sango y shipoo se irán , tratare de solucionarlo solo y espero que ahora tu y sango estén felices-una sonrisa sincera se asomo en sus labios- se lo merecen y por favor cuiden al mocoso de shipoo-

-y tu cuando resuelvas esto acuérdate de visitarnos también, claro lo mismo si necesitas un consejo mió-dijo con una sonrisa y palmeándole la espalda.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, monje pervertido –

Sin embargo nadie en ese momento tenia en cuenta lo que pasaría en el futuro y en lo que se iba a transformar sus vidas a causa de la persona a la que ellos consideraban su amiga y todo para cobrar su venganza con el hanyou del grupo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

gracias a las personas que me dejaron review y las que leeyeron y no dejaron igual :) a ki les va el segundo capitulo.

INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE , LE PERTENECE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

* * *

Cuando la locura nos hace amar

Capitulo 2

Últimamente desde esa vez en la que encare a inuyasha, las cosas entre el grupo cambiaron .Ellos , mis amigos sango y miroku pronto partirían para tener una vida mejor , con la muerte de naraku la maldición del agujero negro de miroku se termino y sango después de la perdida de su hermano necesitaba estar tiempo con miroku en paz, shipoo quería permanecer conmigo, la verdad es que lo quiero como a un hijo , pero no quería que se involucrara en lo mió y lo de inuyasha , así que le tuve que mentir para que se pudiera ir mejor con ellos y no salga lastimado , se que con el tiempo se acostumbrara y quiera a sango como su nueva madre.

-monje miroku-me acerque a el-quiere que lo ayude en algo para su viaje?-

-No gracias señorita Kagome-dijo dándome la espalda – me falta poco para terminar no se preocupe-

-oh…esta bien- ni siquiera me miro y me dio una de sus características sonrisas, la verdad últimamente esta muy frió al igual que sango.

-sango quieres que te ayude en algo?-

-no no kagome tu descansa, tienes que cuidarte por el estado en el que te encuentras-me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa no muy creíble.

-quiero decirles que estoy embarazada no enferma no soy una inútil también puedo hacer cosas al igual que ustedes-la situación ya me empezaba a fastidiar.

Sango y miroku me miraron con una cara de confundidos.

-ya deja de molestar mujer, sino quieren tu ayudan es por que no te necesitan-la aparición de inuyasha se hizo presente, acaparando todas las miradas.

-y a ti quien te pregunto, mejor ve a besuquearte con tu kikio –lo enfrente

-feh! Ese no es asunto tuyo –se cruzo de brazos y se fue

Obviamente nuestra relación como compañeros de grupo empezó a cambiar , cuando sango ,miroku y los demás se fueron , me sentí muy sola , ahora las cosas cambiarían y mi relación con inuyasha se pondría mas hostil .

Kagome no podía estar mas insoportable , su actitud últimamente no es la misma de antes , la verdad es que me preocupa , ya no es lo mismo de antes , ahora estamos solos nuevamente pero en las noches voy a ver que kikio se encuentre bien , se que esta mal lo que hago , kagome espera un hijo muy y mi deber es cumplirle pero por alguna razón quiero estar con kikio , se siente mas cómodo , como cuan do estaba con kagome , pero antes.

Era de noche , la hora de mi encuentro con kikio , ansiaba verla , con sigilo me escabullí de la cabaña en donde estaba y me fui directo al bosque , se alcanzaban a ver las serpientes caza alma de kikio , hasta que la vi por fin allí estaba ella con su cabello suelto con su piel blanca como la nieve y una cara serena.

-inuyasha que bueno que has venido-kikio me sonrió

-yo…quería verte kikio-me acerque a ella y la abrase

-yo también inuyasha , pero ahora es tan difícil estar juntos …tu…estas con kagome , ella te dará un hijo-

-lo se pero aun así kikio quiero que sepas que te amo y que el único motivo por el que estoy con kagome es por que esta embarazada, yo no la amo-tome su cara y la bese.

Sin darme cuenta una persona estaba mirando y había oído cada una de mis palabras.

Mis ojos lloraban, inuyasha nuevamente como todas las noches había ido a ver a kikio y todas las palabras que dijo me dolían y se repetían en mi mente.

Nuevamente es ese ardor en mi pecho el que me hace presión , huyo de ese lugar que me atormenta y regreso a la cabaña , sentía rabia , odio ,ira y celos .una idea cruzo por mi mente , sonreí con esto inuyasha se alejara de kikio.

Kikio y yo estábamos abrazados de repente un olor a humo me hizo ponerme alerta . benia de la cabaña en la que vivía con kagome .

-kikio lo siento me tengo que ir-solté a kikio y sin escuchar lo que me respondia me fui directo donde kagome.

Efectivamente nuestra cabaña estaba incendiándose, un dolor se presento en mi pecho –kagome!!- si algo le ha pasado a ella, si no la pude proteger, yo no se que haría –kagome!!!-kagome solo puedo pensar en ti kagome , tu sonrisa vino a mi mente, la kagome de siempre-KAGOME!!!!-

No muy lejos pude sentir su olor y el olor a sal de sus lagrimas.

-kagome!!!- me acerque a ella corriendo estaba sentada con sus manos secándose las lagrimas que se desparramaban de sus ojos con rasguños y su ropa rota y quemada, al ver esa imagen mi corazón se partió en dos.

-inuyasha…snif…inuyasha-gritaba mientras secaba sus lagrimas, parecía una niña tan frágil.

-kagome!!-me acerque a ella y la abrase con fuerza, si algo le hubiese pasado a kagome en ese momento.-lo siento kagome , perdóname-la abrazaba con fuerza mientras sostenía su nuca y escondía mi cara en su cuello.

-no me dejes inuyasha…no te vallas con ella en las noches …..no me odies …no me abandones a mi y a mi hijo por favor!!!-

Ella lo sabia, sabia de mis encuentros con kikio por las noches y aun así no me dijo nada.

-kagome te prometo que no te dejare sola nunca mas , si te pasara algo yo no seria capas de vivir tranquilo , perdóname kagome, te prometo que nunca mas veré a kikio , que me quedare contigo y no te dejare sola con nuestro hijo-era definitivo lo primero es kagome y mi hijo .

-yo…yo no se si pueda perdonarte inuyasha , me siento tan mal , tan herida-

-pídeme lo que quieras kagome yo lo haré…-haría cualquier cosa para remediar mi error

-cualquier cosa inuyasha?-

- si kagome lo que tu me pidas lo haré-

-entonces……quiero que termines con kikio , que le digas que no la amas , que la lastimes , y quiero que sienta el dolor que yo siento-

-que…-no lo creía, pedirme una cosa así , esa no es kagome , a ella no se le hubiese ocurrido estas ideas tan egoísta- lo siento… lo siento kagome pero…no puedo hacerlo , yo quiero a kikio-

-MENTIROSO!!!-se separo de ella muy bruscamente-dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mi para remediar el dolor que me has hecho pasar pero lo único que te importa es hacer feliz a kikio envés de a mi que soy tu mujer!!!esa es tu ultima palabra inuyasha?

-kagome, pídeme otra cosa lo que sea pero por favor no eso, esto no tiene que ver con kikio , es por mi , estas actuando de una manera muy mal –no puedo hacer lo que me pide.

-me dices que actuó mal? tu a mi?! Pero quien te crees inuyasha tu eres el que ha actuado mal todo este tiempo, menospreciándome a mi y al niño lo único que te importa en realidad es tu felicidad , la de nadie mas , dices que estas con migo por nuestro hijo? Patrañas!!la verdad es por que no quieres verte mal frente a kikio y a los muchachos eres lo único que te importa!!!-cada palabra que soltaba kagome fue como una bofetada y su mirada era tan diferente e irreconocible era como si me dijera cuanto me odia.

-no digas estupideces kagome, tu y mi hijo son los que mas me importa, no sabes lo que me imagine al creer que en ese incendio te hubiese pasado algo, esta bien kagome si lo que quieres es que ya no vea a kikio así será.-me levanto y me volteo-pero que te quede claro, no la heriré lo ue menos quiero es hacerla sufrir.

-que persona mas horrible eres inuyasha…te odio-esas palabras entraron en lo mas profundo de mi, mi kagome, mi dulce kagome ya no es la misma, ella ahora era una mujer a la cual le gustaba herir, si es así creo que lo mejor será enterrar ese sentimiento que tenia por ella o por lómenos pensar y salir de esta confusión.

Lo había conseguido, ya no veria a kikio , pero al escuchar todas esas palabras , me dio a entender una cosa , que tenia que ver en que solo podia pensar en mi y en mi hijo , que junto a inuyasha solo sufriría y que tengo que salir adelante solo por mi niño y que mi venganza ya no tenia peso en absoluto ahora.

Continuara…

Ojalas les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios!!!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la locura nos hace amar

Capitulo 3

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que inuyasha y yo viajábamos juntos, ya no nos hablábamos a acepción de lo necesario, el ya no volvió a salir por las noches, eso me tenia un poco mas tranquila, pero siempre se veía pensativo y no hay que hacer tanto para adivinar que pensaba en kikio.

-inuyasha aquí esta tu ramen-se lo pase

-gracia-s limito a decir.

Otro silencio incomodo, últimamente me estaba acostumbrando a esta atmosfera.

-me iré a mi época por unos días-

-porque? –dejo el ramen a un lado

-en mi época hay cosas mas apropiadas para mi estado, aquí no es muy cómodo y me gustaria descansar en mi cama-

-esta bien, pero yo iré contigo-

-como sea-

Últimamente mi relación con kagome esta muy tensa, ya no hay conversaciones divertidas y sin sentido, ahora solo se basa en cosas necesarias, aun así no me eh apartado de ella, en las noches la veo dormir y pareciese que es la kagome de siempre, la que con una sola sonrisa hace que mi día brille, pero ahora las cosas no son iguales.

Hoy no iremos a su casa, ya que en sengoku muchas comodidades.

Después de habernos transportados a la época de kagome , caminamos a su casa.

-Mama! Ya regrese-grito

-kagome, inuyasha que bueno que volvieron, hija como te encuentras- la madre de kagome la sostuvo por los hombros con su característica sonrisa.

-bien mama, solo venimos por unos días- kagome sonrió, lo que hizo acordarme de la vieja ella.

-pasen entonces, siéntanse cómodos y coman algo-se retiro

-me voy a dar un baño, tu mientras come algo o has lo que quieras-se fue detrás de su mama.

De nuevo con esa actitud tan hostil, que fastidio, obviamente el embarazo afecta mucho el carácter de la mujer , pero a ese modo?

Fui a comer algo que la mama de kagome me preparo, era delicioso, pero cuando comía mucho me dolía la cabeza, la mama de kagome dijo que se llamaba helado.

-inuyasha-me dijo-últimamente ha pasado algo entre tú y kagome-que suspicaz era.

-bueno…no ha habido mucha comunicación entre nosotros últimamente…-

-sabes inuyasha , no es por entrometerme , pero los ojos de mi hija reflejan mucho dolor cuídala por favor-

-lo haré señora, no se preocupe-los ojos de kagome han reflejado muchos cosas ahora y se que la causa de ellas soy yo.

Subo a la habitación de ella, al abrir la puerta, la encuentro acostada en su cama , solo una toalla tapaba su cuerpo húmedo después de haberse bañado , su cabello estaba revuelto por toda su almohada , su cara durmiente tenia una expresión serena , sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su boca entreabierta , era una imagen de ella que crei que nunca volvería a ver.

Me acerque a ella y me arrodille a su lado , esperaba que no despertara , para seguir gozando de esta vista, el cuerpo de kagome era maravillosamente perfecto , había pasado mucho tiempo ya de haber probado su piel , la cual extrañaba , me acerque mas y me fije en su vientre, había crecido notoriamente tenia 4 meses , me pregunto que será? Niño o niña, fuera cual fuera al nacer, lo amare con toda el alma y lo protegeré con mi vida me sentirá si la toco? Acerque mi mano lentamente quería sentir alguna reacción , cuando estaba centímetros de tocar su vientre , la mano de kagome sujeto fuertemente la mía ella se apego a la pared instantáneamente con una expresión alterada y fiera.

-NO LO TOQUES!!!-me miro a los ojos – no dejare que lo toque es mió!!!-

Yo la miraba consternado, confundido, ella no podía prohibirme eso , también tengo el derecho como padre.

-De que mierda hablas mujer, tengo todo el derecho de tocarlo , es mi hijo!!!- me acerque mucho mas rodeándola con mis dos brazos , ya no lo aguantaba , la necesitaba, la abrace y ella trataba de liberarse y golpeándome el pecho.

-suéltame!!! Suéltame inuyasha no te me acerques no te quiero sentir!!!-fue callada bruscamente por mis labios , de ahí en adelante todo supo a gloria , ella empezó a corresponder mi beso , creo que ambos lo necesitábamos , después de todas esas peleas , este beso fue como estar en el cielo , valió la pena haberme atrevido a besarla de nuevo lentamente introduje mi lengua en su boca , ella me recibió , me rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello , lo que lo hizo mas profundo e intimo.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando la locura nos hace amar

Capitulo 4

Su corazón latía rápido, lo podía sentir, la sensación fui como si fuéramos uno.

Ella enredo sus delicadas manos en mis cabellos, se sentía bien y relajante, esos recuerdos…

Esos dulces recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos y las sensaciones que sentíamos salieron a flote ahora, después de tanto tiempo por fin tengo la posibilidad de tocarla y sentir sus dulces labios contra los míos.

No tendría que estar permitiendo esto.

No debía.

Pero simplemente en este momento me era imposible , su aroma tan salvaje era como una droga para mi.

Sentía como se aventuraba por debajo de mi blusa y acariciaba mi vientre

-kagome-murmuraba el.

Las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos eran pequeñas y lentas. Estaba recordando los momentos en los que habíamos estado juntos , cuando el me decía palabras bellas llenas de amor, y yo sonreía y lo silenciaba con un te amo.

Su mano era experta , en el momento en que tomo uno de mis senos solté un gemido y

Levante mi espalda ligeramente, mi respiración se entrecorto y me beso la boca con un vaivén exquisito.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir y de repente un pequeño rayo de cordura apareció en mi mente.

Tal ves el me estaba usando ahora , como ya no tenia a kikio con el , yo soy la que saciara sus placeres , "solo por que ella no esta" se repetía una ves cada segundos en mi mente.

-inu…yasha no-me costo un poco hablar con el encima acariciándome –no quiero…que…esto siga-mis manos sujetaron sus hombros con la intención de alejarme.

-no…quiero-gimió el ronco.

-si no lo haces…gritare-le amenace

-no te creo-me miro

-¿a si?-abrí mi boca y lance un grito que lo espanto y saltara asustado fuera de la cama

-kagome que sucede?- pregunto mi madre detrás de la puerta

-kagome tonta!!!-me dijo inuyasha enfadado para después saltar e irse por la ventana

Suspire-no pasa nada mama , es que vi una araña , pero ya la mate-le grite a mi madre

- esta bien hija pero no hagas tanto escándalo por un insecto

- si-

Aun y con lom que ha pasado con el ahora , no se me quita la imagen de el y kikio juntos y al haberse desecho de mi como lo hizo , no lo puedo perdonar aunque aun , como una tonta lo ame.

Pasaron algunos días después de ese evento y la relación entre inuyasha y yo volvió a lo fría que era antes, no hablábamos si no era necesario y nos evitábamos cuando podíamos.

Sin la perla de shikon conmigo no tengo ninguna razón que estar en la época antigua, y si lo estoy es solo por que inuyasha no quiere perderme de vista, aun no se por que la perla me rechaza, será por lo del embarazo? , tal ves, es por eso que quiero hablar con la anciana kaede para ver el asunto.

-anciana kaede- la llame cuando entre a su cabaña

-kagome, hija como estas hace tiempo que no te veía –tan amable como siempre

-bien , yo…vine para hablar con usted de un asunto delicado.

-si es así entonces ven siéntate-

-gracias-me acomode

-y dime que es lo que sucede-

-lo que pasa es que quería saber por que la perla de shikon me rechaza como su guardiana y prefirió seguir con kikio-

-mmm… ese asunto lo hablamos con mi hermana hace algún tiempo, en algún principio creímos que tendría que ver con el bebe que estas esperando, pero mi hermana dice que tu aura ha cambiado últimamente-tomo una pausa-que ha estado mas oscura de lo que suele ser , kagome como sacerdotisa el rencor y el odio no puede estar presente en nosotras, menos en ti que eres guardiana de la perla-

-pero anciana kaede fuera de ser sacerdotisa soy una humana con defectos y sentimientos , kikio también a sentido esos sentimientos de rencor y la perla esta con ella-exclame

-kikio ya murió por culpa de su rencor y al ser revivida tiene que purificar su alma seguido , kagome si tu quieres volver a ser guardiana de la perla tienes que alejar todos esos pensamientos malos y dejar el rencor para vivir en paz, esto no es solo para la perla bueno, sino para ti y tu hijo , se que has pasado muchas cosas terribles, pero tu bebe merece vivir una vida fuera de todo ese sufrimiento y solo se lo puedes dar tu e inuyasha que son sus padres , pero a la que mas necesita es a ti –sentencio la anciana.

-entonces para volver a ser útil necesito purificar mi alma de esos malos sentimientos…-

-así es kagome-

-esta bien lo haré , no quiero ser una carga y no ayudar en nada.-estoy determinada a cumplir mi papel como sacerdotisa

-tienes que tomar horas de meditación , se que será duro en tu estado , pero es necesario-me dijo , la preocupación se veía en sus ojos.

-lo entiendo anciana y tratare de hacerlo no solo por la perla si no por mi y mi bebe-suspire-tal ves con estas sesiones pueda alejar todo ese rencor y estar tranquila como antes , mi hijo me necesita así-

-inuyasha-pronuncio con sus labios fríos

-kikio …que haces aquí-la mire sorprendido

-quería verte inuyasha…hace ya tiempo que tenia ganas de escuchar tu voz, no lo pude aguantar mas.-se acerco mas a mi hasta quedar de frente y con sus delicadas y pálidas manos tomo de mi manga

-kikio-

-te extrañe inuyasha…-

-yo…también te extrañe-ella se abrazo a mi.

-entonces inuyasha nada nos impide estar juntos-

-no kikio te equivocas yo…-

-vaya que sorpresa-una vos nos hiso voltear era kagome.

-kagome no es…-trato de sacarme delicadamente a kikio de mis brazos

-no quiero excusas inuyasha , era muy obvio que esto sucedería , que en cuanto volviéramos a ver a kikio volverías a estar de baboso con ella-su mirada se poso en kikio de la misma manera seria en la que me miraba a mi.

-wow kagome que bien que lo entiendes , inuyasha solo esta contigo por el hijo que esperas si crees que es por que te ama estas equivocada-por que kikio dijo esas palabras tan venenosas a kagome, su expresión cambio a una de desprecio con mucha facilidad.

-kikio no le digas eso a kagome , tu no eres asi-la mire sin entender

-por que te sorprendes inuyasha? O es que nunca te habías dado cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de kikio¿ vaya si que eres inocente , kikio no es la blanca palomita que era cuando estaba viva si es que lo era-se burlo

-no la escuches inuyasha!-exclamo-ella dice todo eso para que me odies-se acerco nuevamente a mi-además kagome-volteo su mirada –tampoco eres un blanca paloma, se que fuiste tu la que provoco ese incendio hace unos meses , y que por tu capricho me alejaste de inuyasha tanto tiempo-

-kagome eso es cierto?-la mire, kagome fue capaz de hacer eso con el propósito de alejarme de kikio solo por atención?.

-y ya que?-me miro de manera altanera-era lo correcto no , quiero decir no la forma ,pero así podrías tener atención de la madre de tu hijo en ves de ella , es decir te corresponde estar conmigo es ves de ella , era la única manera de tener tu atencio…-fue interrumpida por una bofetada de parte de kikio.

-esto es solo un capricho para ti no?-dijo kikio-eres un zorra lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste a esta época han sido desastre y es por eso que la perla al igual que inuyasha han querido quedarse conmigo-la miro con desprecio y se marcho

-mira las tontería que hablas-kikio se detuvo-tu has tratado de matar a inuyasha y a mi y te crees la muy santa , tu moriste no deberías estar aquí ahora no tienes la capacidad de hacer una familia por que la vida lo quiso así , yo no fui la que quiso que tu e inuyasha cayeran en esa trampa-sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados-yo…yo mi sueño siempre ha sido estar con inuyasha desde que lo conocí y saber que el nunca me amara y que siempre te tiene a ti presente me a hecho sufrir como no tienes idea aun con un bebe en mi vientre de parte de el , aun así…-lagrimas amargas caían de su rostro ligeramente enrojecido –ya basta con todo esto-me miro con sus lagrimas en sus ojos y sentí algo en mi romperse después de ver este espectáculo-has lo que quieras puedes irte con ella y ser feliz , se que no fue la manera de pedir tu atención el haberme puesto en peligro esa ves , pero lo hacia por que , a pesar de todo te amo inuyasha-tomo un pausa-pero también te odio por todo lo que he sufrido ,pero no es tu culpa ,yo fui la ilusa que quiso creer que me querías pero ahora inuyasha entiendo lo que tengo que hacer-se acerco a mi tomo mi rostro y junto sus labios con los míos en un suave y tierno beso , de esos que me daba cuando estábamos juntos-entiendo…-dijo separándose unos centímetros-que no me amas como lo haces con ella por eso inuyasha e decidido estar sola hasta el nacimiento de mi hijo, para purificar mi alma por que una madre llena de rencor no es lo que necesita mi hijo-

-no…-me atreví a decir-no te tienes que ir kagome no te dejare hacerlo es mi hijo y yo quiero estar con el.-la tome de los hombros

-entiende inuyasha es por mi bien y el de mi hijo yo solo hasta cuando este por nacer mi bebe , no quiero verte me ayudara a poner en claro mi mente , lo necesito para descansar por un tiempo y alejar todo este sufrimiento y cuando este segura que hayan desaparecido , volveré y…-cerro sus ojos-podrás verlo nacer y jugaras con el y todo , no quiero impedirte la dicha de ser su padre , tienes el derecho de hacerlo-sus ojos se abrieron y sus lagrimas caían .

-eres hermosa kagome –dije ya no lo soportaba en ese momento era en lo único que pensaba , en su belleza al expresarse

-gracias gran tonto, te pido perdón si es que con mi actitud inmadura te hice daño y también lamento el haberte alejado de kikio-

Quería decirle, quería decirle que en el tiempo en el que no estuve con kikio y que estaba con ella y auque hubieran esos silencios incómodos me sentía dichoso de tenerla a mi lado y que no estuviera con alguien mas y que fuera mía, pero no tengo el coraje de decírselo.

-en este tiempo inuyasha , cuando vuelva seré una madre buena para nuestro hijo y espero lo mismo de tu parte y que seas muy feliz con kikio-se empezó a alejar –este es el hasta luego inuyasha-no espera no te vallas , algo dentro de mi se siente amargo y doloroso , no quiero que se valla pero no tengo el coraje de retenerla si en estos instantes no nos sentimos preparados , pero tengo miedo en el tiempo en el que estemos separados , paso algo malo.

-hasta luego kagome… te esperare hasta ese entonces-le sonreí y ella me sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos en nuestros viajes

-espero y que estés bien hasta ese entonces inuyasha y no puedes ir a mi época antes promételo-me miro con cierto reproche tan característico en ella.

-lo prometo-la seguí hasta llegar frente al pozo-nos vemos kagome.

-nos vemos inuyasha-

Se fue.

En ese momento me quede parado varios minutos y pude sentir una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla.

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

aqui les va otro episodio :)

los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de rumiko takahashi y la historia es mia.

* * *

** Capitulo 5**

_ EL_

Los meses pasaron, desde la partida de kagome me he sentido extraño, raro, con el correr de los meses olor a desaparecido de esta época.

Kagome me dijo que no fuera a su época que este era un tiempo para ambos, como para ver si en verdad nos necesitamos el uno al otro y aunque quiera ir a su época no puedo, ella puso un campo temporal en el pozo con la ayuda de la anciana kaede.

Ella se esta entrenando para volver a ser la guardiana de la perla, aun así me hubiese gustado estar con ella y ver como crece su barriga, seria muy dichoso pero por respeto a nuestra promesa no lo haré.

-inuyasha en que piensas?-me pregunto kikio

-en nada kikio-

-no mientas se que piensas en ella-

-no empieces de nuevo kikio-

-como quieres que no empiece si piensas en otra cuando estas conmigo!-dijo enojada.

-kikio es obvio que piense en ella, es la madre de mi hijo, no me olvidare de ella me escuchaste-

-recuerda tu promesa inuyasha , no dejare que por un engendro te quedes con ella me escuchaste?-

-no vuelvas a decirle engendro a mi hijo eso no te lo voy a permitir kikio te queda claro!-le advertí

Me miro indignada y salio de la cabaña últimamente mi relación con kikio ha ido de mal en peor, ya no nos hablamos y cuando intercambiamos palabras son por discusiones, se parece a lo de kagome y yo, pero de una manera cuando era con kagome cada palabra dolía mas. Se que no es correcto también que piense en kagome cuando estoy con kikio, pero no lo puedo evitar, sin ella cerca mi mente viaja al como estará, que hará y si piensa en mi como yo lo hago con ella. Talvez este sentimiento sea…

-inuyasha , estas aquí-

-oh anciana kaede que sucede –

-vi a mi hermana muy molesta cuando venia para acá-

-si, la verdad es que ya no soporto la actitud de kikio , anciana-

-mi hermana esta muy cambiada y últimamente sus sesiones de purificación han sido mas constantes si esto sigue así la perla la rechazara y no tendrá quien la purifique-dijo

-pero aun esta kagome-

-inuyasha tu aun no olvidas a kagome no?- pregunto la anciana

-a que te refieres-

-inuyasha se nota a leguas que aun amas a kagome , todos estos meses lo único que haces es suspirar y es obvio que cuando miras a mi hermana la ves a ella, inuyasha es tiempo que pongas todos tus sentimientos en orden o sino serás muy infeliz y te quedaras con i hermana o solo. No es que este en su contra, pero se nota que no es la misma que antes y si no te das cuenta de tus errores no podrás formar una bonita familia con kagome-dijo sabia

Lo que me dijo la anciana kaede tiene razón , mis pensamientos están confusos ciertamente no se por que cuando vi a kikio en peligro ( en el capitulo 1) me dio el sentimiento de estar con ella y dejar a kagome , tal vez era otro sentimiento y lo malinterprete por que la amaba como mujer de nuevo ahora que con kagome no estamos juntos el sentimiento que tenia cuando esta con ella se ha hecho mas fuerte , ahora que ella esta embarazada me siento tan feliz pero triste por no poder estar con ella como pareja.

Maldición como no me di cuenta antes, todo es tan obvio. Kagome siempre a sido y será la única mujer para mi , como no me di cuenta antes sin ella no soy nada necesito verla , sentirla la extraño tanto.

-kikio-

-que pasa inuyasha-me dijo

-lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir nuestra promesa porque yo amo a kagome-

-sabes lo que esto significa no?-su expresión era algo que no podía descifrar

-lo se , kikio por eso te pido perdón , pero yo no puedo estar contigo si en lo único que pienso es en kagome , ya no quiero cometer errores lo único que quiero es verla y estar junto a ella , kagome es la única mujer que amo es mi presente y mi futuro kikio-

-y yo que fui inuyasha-

-eres mi pasado, mi primer amor la mujer que me hizo querer mi parte humana pero ahora lo único que te puedo dar es gratitud por haberme salvado, por eso kikio-me acerque a ella-espero que lo comprendas y seas feliz con alguien que te quiera.

-y que crees inuyasha ¿que algún otro hombre se fijara en un cadáver? Eso es lo que crees?-

-yo…-se me había olvidado eso.

-lo único que quieres es que me entretenga con algo nuevo para tu poder ir donde kagome que iluso eres , yo soy una mujer que murió por culpa de las trampas de naraku y resucito para poder estar contigo y así es como me pagas ¿ yéndote con otra?-

-entiendo que estés enojada kikio , pero no puedo hacer nada mi corazón esta con kagome-

-y mi corazón? Que pasa con el inuyasha que egoísta eres, estuviste conmigo de nuevo para que? Para rechazarme cuando te aburrieras por que te aburriste de kagome por un tiempo y cuando ella se fue tu amor por ella floreció otra vez-dijo sarcástica

-se que soy un egoísta, se que todo esto es mi culpa, pero no puedo ya hacer feliz a las dos no se puede por que lamentablemente una saldrá igual lastimada-

-y ahora que me rechazaste, que te dice que kagome no lo hará contigo ahora? Quien te dice que te perdono y hará como si nada cuando la dejaste sola y con un hijo mientras estabas conmigo-

-yo…se que será muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión , pero si tarda meses , años en que me pueda perdonar yo esperare , lo haré hasta tenerla conmigo denuedo kikio, no puedo rendirme , no pienso hacerlo , la amo mas que a nadie en el mundo-dije decidido

-bien si que tienes la solución a todo , pero yo soy la mas afectada con eso también sabes, por que no puedo estar con el hombre que amo y me hizo promesas de amor , y que aunque quiera nunca podrá rehacer su vida por que no pertenece a este mundo-su voz mostraba su melancolía-yo inuyasha …quiero volver a estar viva no sabes cuanto ,

lo único que puedo hacer con esta forma es proteger la perla pero … tampoco eso podré hacer en un tiempo y cuando eso pase inuyasha por favor mátame-dijo seria

-por que me pides eso kikio-

-por que mi misión aquí inuyasha no se podrá cumplir y lo que quiero entonces es descansar – se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, sus manos me rodearon.

-kikio-le correspondí el abrazo- no puedo matarte kikio no me pidas eso por favor –

-es lo único que podrás hacer por mi inuyasha por favor…-me susurro

Continuara…………

* * *

gogo review!!!:D


	6. Chapter 6

Este anime es de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

** Cuando la locura nos hace amar**

** Capitulo 6**

Por su parte, Kagome en los meses que ha estado en su época ha pensado mucho.

Su barriga creció notoriamente y aunque al principio de llegar a su casa después de su despedida con inuyasha se la paso llorando, ahora en estos momentos se sentía mas tranquila por una extraña razón.

Hoy lucia con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas , tenia un color amarillo pálido con dibujos de flores color pastel.

El día estaba soleado y estando tan bonito decidió hacer las compras y caminar un rato.

Iba caminando muy tranquilamente cuando…

-hey preciosa quieres que te lleve a pasear- dijo un chico que estaba en un auto con otros de su misma edad y tenían apariencia de alguna tribu urbana.

-ehhh? No me digas que ahora te gustan las preñadas?!-dijo otro

-mou! Que pendejos! Por que no molestan a alguien mas!-dije enojada , estaban arruinando mi día.

-valla! Que gatita mas ruda, me gustan así!-dijo el tipo, se bajo del auto y se acerco a mi.

-aléjate de mi o si no…-

-sino que?-dijo amenazante

-hey mocoso aléjate de mi mujer-

Detrás de los sujetos había un hombre de unos 27 o 29 años mas o menos , tenia un aspecto desarreglado con una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones sueltos , tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos y un rostro varonil pero tenia que rasurarse urgentemente aun asi la verdad es que era muy guapo y mas con esos ojos dorados…iguales a los de inuyasha pero menos vivases.

Será mejor que le siga la corriente.

- oh cariño estos chicos me hacen propuestas indecorosas-dije burlona acercándome donde el recién llegado.

-ah si? – su vista se centro en los chicos y con una mirada de alerta rodeo con su brazo mi hombro y nos alejamos de ellos.

-Eeem… gracias por ayudarme señor-dije sonriéndole

-oh no importa como sea-dijo distraídamente

-mi nombre es kagome Higurashi mucho gusto-me incline en forma de saludo

-supongo que debo decirte el mió-se rasco la cabeza-mi nombre es Deish.

-deish? No eres de aquí por lo que veo, de donde eres?-curiosa

-soy alemán y vengo de muchas partes- eso fue demasiado misterioso no pude evitar no interesarme.

-oye no se si será mucha molestia pero ya que me ayudaste con esos tipos…te importaría acompañare a comprar no va a ser que regresen-dije apenada, no se por que pero su cierto parecido a inuyasha me hace a querer saber mas de el.

-esta bien-suspiro-de todos modos no tenia nada que hacer-

Sonreí.

-y dime trabajas? Por que estas aquí? Por donde vives?-

-no puedo responder preguntas tan rápido espera-se rasco de nuevo la cabeza- trabajo de profesor de universidad es por eso que estoy aquí yvivo en un departamento en un vecindario no muy bonito-dijo con aspecto cansado

-yo lo siento, si estoy siendo muy insoportable es que la verdad no he conversado mucho con la gente este ultimo tiempo-incline la cabeza.

-oh no importa no te sientas mal y dime el padre de tu hijo?-dijo tratando de aliviar las cosas.

-el…-eso me puso mas triste aun y creo que el se dio cuenta.

-aaahhhh lo siento en verdad no quería hacerte pensar en cosas que no te gusta supongo que si vamos a seguir hablando tendremos que hacerlo con cuidado, rayos!-se veía muy nervioso lo cual me hizo reír-supongo que verme así te hace mas feliz no?- dijo torciendo una sonrisa.

-yo lo siento…no quise hacerlo si te disgusta…-dije apenada

-no importa por lo menos ahora sonríes mas-dijo

-sabes vivo en un templo si quieres vamos allí para conversar mas tranquilamente-

-si tu quieres…-

-genial.-

Llegando al templo nos sentamos en un banco cerca del árbol sagrado.

-yo…soy madre soltera las cosas con mi exnovio no funcionaron y le pedí un tiempo para que pensáramos bien las cosas-

-pero supongo que el se hará cargo de su hijo no? Independiente de que si ustedes están bien o no el tiene la responsabilidad de ayudarte –

-si el decide no hacerse cargo del bebe lo dejare ir.-

-que?!-se levanto y me miro de forma rara- como dejaras que se valla así nada mas?-

-es que si el no me quiere no lo pienso obligar a que este conmigo-

-pero si ese es el caso tu no debes dejar que el o te ayude necesitaras de dinero para mantenerte sola podrás hacerlo?-

-es que el problema es que el no tiene dinero y…ambos hemos sufrido mucho si el decido no querer vernos mas lo entenderé-

-sinceramente sigo sin entenderte chiquilla-se rasco la cabeza-debes de estar muy enamorada de el para dejar hacerle eso.-

-la verdad te cuento esto por que tu te pareces un poco a el , pero en una versión mas adulta-dije soltando una leve risa

-me comparas con el muchachita?-se arrodillo quedando de mi altura

-oh no quería que te molestaras es solo que me gustas…-

-a si?-

-ehhh no me malentiendas, me gustas pero no es como si quisiera ligar , ahí!! rayos que estoy diciendo!!!-tome mi cara con las manos estaba completamente roja, yo…lo que quiero decir es que…-

-si, si ya entendí-dijo divertido- mira si no te importa me dejarías venir a verte mas seguido?, digo para que no te sientas muy sola.-

-si! Estaría muy bien-dije feliz

-la verdad es ue tu también me recuerdas a alguien que quiero mucho.-dijo , su mirada se suavizo

-acaso es tu novia?-dijo con curiosidad

-se podría decir que si, ella me esta esperando-dijo y con un mirada muy dulce se levanto-ya me tengo que ir el tiempo se paso volando, fue un gusto conocerte kagome.-

-el gusto también fue mió deish cuídate te estaré esperando mañana-le hice seña con la mano en forma de despedida.

Y lo vi alejándose…

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

gracias a las personas que me leen y les gusta el fic sin ellas no podria seguir escribiendo , aprecio a cada unas de esas personas que me dejan sus review y las que leen el fic son mi inspiracion.

los personajes son de rumiko takahashi...

* * *

** Cuando la locura nos hace amar**

** Capitulo 7**

Los días pasaron y con ellos las semanas, mi relación con mi nuevo amigo deish ha crecido lo quiero mucho y me ayuda en todo.

Mi abuelo pregunta de por que no me caso con el , pero yo le digo que aun estoy enamorada de inuyasha y el de otra mujer , después de escuchar un suspiro de resignación por parte de el quedo mas tranquila.

Si bien no e visto a inuyasha en mucho tiempo, no significa que no eh pensado en el a cada momento y mas teniendo como amigo a alguien que se le parece.

y cada ves que veo a mi barriga mas grande , mas se acerca el momento de volver a ver a inuyasha , esto me pone muy nerviosa.

Ya ahora con mis 8 meses de embarazo y sintiendo de repente las pataditas que da mi hijo quien por si no lo había mencionado será hombre me hace sentir muy feliz.

-kagome!!! Ven a comer-grito mama

-ok mama ya bajo-le avise

me puse una camisa simple de tirantes y sueltas y uno de esos pantalones de embarazadas , me siento tan gorda…

-¿que hay de comer mama? –

-algo que te gusta mucho-dijo sonriendo

-oh que delicia!!! Gracias mama-dije abrasándola

-lo mejor para mi hijita y mi nieto-

-gracias por la comida!!!-que felicidad

Con esto del embarazo me da muchos antojos de comer muchas delicias , a cada momento y a cada hora.

-¿hermana ya estas comiendo otra vez? Después te quejas de que estas muy gorda…-dijo sota

-deja de molestarme enano estoy comiendo-dije con boca llena.

-ok como digas…-

-kagome!!!-

-deish?-

De repente apareció el con un oso de peluche gigante y con su habitual sonrisa.

-hola kagome ¿ya estas comiendo otra vez?-dijo burlón

-ja ja muy gracioso ¿tu también me vas a recriminar?-dije sarcástica

-no te enojes y yo que te traía un regalo , ahh muy buenas tardes señora higurashi-

-buenas tardes para ti también deish , te quedaras a comer?-

-bueno señora si usted insiste…-dijo sentándose

-ahhh que lindo peluche deish no debiste-dije emocionada

-no es para ti señorita es para el futuro bebe-

-mou! Pero el no sabe que le trajiste un peluche deish , no se enterara-de repente sentí una patadita- hey! Me ha pateado –toque mi barriga

-jajajaja que despierto esta vez!!!-

-lo vuelvo a repetir "j aja muy gracioso"-

Luego de que terminamos de comer nos fuimos a mi habitación.

-y dime kagome como le pondrás al bebe?-pregunto deish

-aun no lo se…creo que esperare mi encuentro con inuyasha para saberlo, después de todo el es el padre-

-¿estas segura de que quieres enfrentarlo?-

-debo hacerlo o mi conciencia no me dejara tranquila, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de no verlo y aun sigo pensando en el…-dije triste

-debes estar muy enamorada de el , teniendo a alguien tan guapo como yo de amigo, no entiendo por que aun piensas en el-dijo el egocéntrico

-por dios deish que ego que tienes idiota, además tu me lo haces acordar mas por tus ojos-dije recriminándolo

-oh no no no , no me eches la culpa , yo ni siquiera conozco al tipo-

-eso ya lo se, es solo…-baje la cabeza

-mira , se que lo extrañas mucho , pero si tantas ganas tienes de verlo entonces solo espera y lo veras y si el te quiere tanto como tu a el no habrá ningún problema , creo que con este tiempo que no se han visto el también te deberá de extrañar.-

-gracias deish , ojalas sea así …eres un gran amigo , algo viejo pero muy bueno-

-ja ja muy gracioso-

Deish en este tiempo ha sido mi amigo incondicional , me da consejos y me ayuda mucho , si no fuera por el mi vida de embarazada no hubiese sido tan pesada.

En la época antigua…

-inuyasha!!!-

-que rayos quieres anciana…-dije hastiado

-necesito que me ayudes con unas hierbas medicinales.-dijo la muy patuda

-esta bien anciana, pero me dejas de molestar después.-

En el camino

-dime inuyasha ¿cuando iras por kagome?-

-creo que iré mañana anciana, la verdad es que la extraño mucho-dije pensativo

-seguro la veras con su barriga crecida y muy bonita, cuando una mujer esta embarazada se pone más hermosa-

-mmm…-

Me lo pregunto cada día a cada minuto, como estará que hará , si estará pensando en mi como yo pienso en ella. Se que sueno muy cursi pero después que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos lo único que quiero es verla y que seamos una familia.

-inuyasha , has pensado siquiera si kagome ah…seguido con su vida o si conoció a otro hombre?-

-no lo creo-

-por que?-

-kagome me ama, no puede estar con otro si espera un cachorro mió-dije, la conversación me empezaba a molestar.

-pero puede que aquí en esta época tengamos nuestras costumbres, pero allí según kagome me ha contado hay otras-

-aun así no lo creo, kagome me pertenece desde que piso esta época por primera vez , ella nació para conocerme y yo nací para ella, es imposible que eso pase-serio

-inuyasha , kagome no es ningún objeto esta bien que se amen y todo ero tu también sabiendo que supuestamente son el uno para otro la engañaste con mi hermana y no me sorprendería que kagome quisiera seguir con su vida, solo no te cierres la mente inuyasha , existen muchas posibilidades de que kagome no te este esperando a la vuelta del pozo.-

-si eso es todo anciana , no quiero seguir con el tema, mañana iré por kagome quiera o no-me aleje

Kagome no puede estar con ningún otro hombre , ella es solo mía , siempre a sido así y seguirá siendo así . si hay otro humano o quienquiera que sea lo matare por tocar lo que es muy , y kagome y mi hijo lo son, matare a cualquiera que se le acerqué a cualquiera…

Al otro día…

El sol brillaba en mi cara, me senté en mi cama.

Hoy me sentía particularmente rara, como si algo fuera a pasar, tenia un presentimiento.

-kagome a desayunar!!!-

-ya voy mama-le avise

Hoy vendría deish, saldríamos a dar una vuelta al parque. así que me vestí para la ocasión con algo cómodo y a la vez lindo.

Baje a desayunar, termine y Salí un poco .me senté bajo el árbol sagrado , gracias a mi entrenamiento me sentía mas tranquila que antes.

-kagome!!!-

-deish llegaste-me pare y corrí donde el, bese su mejilla y me fije en el gran ramo de flores que traía.

-toma son para ti-dijo sonriendo

-oh gracias son muy bonitas-dije encantada- lo abrase.

-que bueno que te gustaron-

-las pondré en agua para que no se sequen espérame aquí-

-esta bien…-

Sentí que mi bebe pateaba otra ves, estaba entrando a casa cuando decidí voltear a ver a deish y lo vi.…

Deish estaba parado y a su espalda estaba el…su rostro estaba oculto por sus cabellos y cuando me di cuenta, su cara tenia la apariencia de el youkai y solo pude decir.

-Deish!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite desesperada

Todo fue en cámara lenta, inuyasha levanto su mano mostrando sus garras y ataco por la escalda a deish haciendo que este cayera inmediatamente al suelo cubierto de sangra , dejando de moverse.

-inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Continuara…

* * *

gogo review!!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**gracias a las personas que me leen , sin ustedes no estaria tan feliz :3**

**los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

** Cuando la locura nos hace amar**

** Capitulo 8**

Hoy ire a buscar a mi querida kagome , me siento de una manera muy emocionado ,claro no lo hago notar pero…la anciana lo noto muy obvio.

-ya me voy anciana kaede-dije despidiéndome

-que te valla bien inuyasha-

Llegue al pozo, me detuve un momento a pensar "_que estará haciendo kagome…estará pensando en mi? Al fin ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre con nuestro hijo a mi lado , lo veré crecer , lo entrenare para que sea el mas fuerte de todos…nada saldrá mal ahora."_ Y con ese pensamiento salto al pozo.

Al mirar al otro lado pude ver el techo del templo de kagome, cuando Salí del pozo todo estaba igual que antes, recordé aquellos tiempos cuando volvía con ella del sengoku ,yo cargando su mochila y ella quejándose por que estaba sucia.

Kagome al fin estaremos juntos…

¿Quién es el?

¿Por qué esta tan cerca de kagome?

¿Por qué ella permite que estén así de cerca?

¿Por qué ríe de felicidad si no esta conmigo?

¿Por qué tiene ese ramo de rosas?

¿Por qué?

Lo siguiente sucedió , fue un inuyasha youkai furioso , atacando al verse amenazado por alguien que quería quitarle a su mujer y con ella su familia, Tan furioso que con sus garras arremetió contra el para acabar con su existencia , quedando impregnado del olor y la sangre de ese hombre.

-INUYASHA!-

"_kagome"_

Fije mi vista hacia su voz, esta hermosa su vientre había crecido notablemente y vestía de forma muy sencilla , pero su rostro…su rostro tenia una expresión de terror , de miedo y preocupación, sorpresa.

Cuando la vi acercándose a ese tipo y su ropa se impregnaba de la sangre de el , mi cara cambio completamente , sentí celos…celos al ver que se preocupaba por el mas que por mi que acababa de llegar después de no habernos visto hace meses.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste inuyasha?-gritaba ella, llorando

-¿Por qué lloras kagome?-pregunte curioso aun en forma youkai.

-¿Qué no ves? Lo mataste! –kagome nunca me había mirado de la manera en la que lo hace ahora , pude ver resentimiento y miedo.

-kagome que no lo ves, es mas ¿Quién es este tipo?,¿por que esta tan cerca de ti? –exigí enojado

-no es lo que crees idiota!-lloraba-vete inuyasha no te quiero ver!-

-pero que dices, he vuelto por ti kagome eres mi mujer , tenemos que estar juntos y perdonarnos por nuestras acciones pasadas –me acerque a ella queriendo tocarla.

-no! Aléjate de mi inuyasha , eres un mounstro!-

-¿un mounstro?-

-mama! Auxilio! Alguien que me ayude por favor!-

Todo lo demás fue ajeno a mi , kagome me había llamado mounstro? , derepente imágenes de cuando era niño vinieron a mi mente , recordándome las veces en las que los aldeanos me llamaban de la misma manera y yo lloraba abrazando a mi madre…

¿Por qué kagome?

No quería ver a kagome llorando.

Me aleje…

Después de llegar la ambulancia no sabia que hacer, por que inuyasha ataco así a deish fue demasiado despiadado.

Su expresión de asesino , nunca lo había visto así, de verdad me asusto .

Se que también le dije cosas muy feas , decirle mounstro cuanto a el de pequeño sufría cuando le decían eso.

Deish tiene una gran herida en su espalda , los doctores preguntaron que sucedió y les mentí diciéndoles que habia tenido un accidente en su trabajo, ahora esta hospitalizado.

Llegue a mi casa cuando el sol ya estaba oculto para dejar salir a la luna. Subí las escaleras de mi habitación y me recosté en la casa cansada, mama después de acompañarme del hospital fue a dejar a sota en la casa de un amigo ,así que estaré sola unas horas.

De repente se escucho un ruido fuera de la ventana , me levante algo asustada y me acerque , el rostro de inuyasha apareció , me asuste .

Abrió la ventana y entro.

-inuyasha…-musite

-tenemos que hablar kagome-su expresión era una muy seria

-inuyasha yo…siento lo que te dije , pero lo que hiciste fue horrible , como pudiste hacerlo?-dije sin entender.

-¿quien es el kagome? –

-es mi amigo inuyasha, no tienes que ponerte asi-

-como quieres que no lo haga , estabas con el los vi!, acaso ya no me amas por eso estas con otro? Yo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho , matarlo por estar con su mujer!-su rostro lucia de furia y confusión.

-pero que esta diciendo inuyasha! Puede que sea la madre de tu hijo pero eso no significa que sea tuya no soy un objeto!-le grite

-claro que eres mía , desde el momento que nos vimos siempre lo has sido , ahora nuestro hijo es una clara prueba de ello-

-que tengamos un hijo no significa que te haya perdonado por lo que paso inuyasha-

-y por que crees que yo te tengo que perdonar por lo que me dijiste?-

-si no me quieres perdonar no lo hagas! , con haberme disculpado ya es suficiente, pensé que cuando nos volviéramos a ver las cosas serian diferente a lo de ahora-dije con rabia

-pues yo también , no sabia que mientras yo pensaba en ti cada día de mi maldita vida , tu estaría haciendo de mujerzuela con otro-

Una bofetada se escucho por toma la habitación , dejando a un inuyasha confundido y la mejilla roja y una kagome con lagrimas en los ojos.

-como puedes decir eso-lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-no sabes lo que sufrí yo también al no verte todos estos meses , que mi vientre crezca y no tenerte conmigo para decirme si me veo mas bella o escuches si me quejo por que estoy muy gorda-pasando sus manos por su cara secando sus lagrimas- abrasarme cuando me siento triste, que escuches todos mis antojos y que de noche nos recostemos lo dos viendo películas románticas, son cosas que me hubiese gustado hacer contigo si no fuera por que fue necesario darnos este tiempo pensé eso , pero nunca creí que esto sucedería cuando nos reencontremos inuyasha , me duele tanto-

-kagome…-trato de acercarse

-no me toques por favor-dije sentándome en mi cama con las manos en el rostro

-kagome…perdóname por favor yo… diablos! se me había olvidado kagome , tu también debiste sufrir por eso , se suponia que en cuanto llegara aquí estaríamos juntos por fin , pero creo…que solo te hago daño.-su cabello tapaba su expresión y agacho su cabeza

Se acerco a mi , se arrodillo y tomo mis manos, las beso con ternura y me miro a los ojos.

-creí que si regresábamos todo estaría bien kagome, herí a tu amigo por celos, te lastime a ti al ver eso y también con mis palabras , espero que puedas perdonarme-se acerco a mi y me beso , fue hermoso como si los esperáramos de toda la vida éramos solo el y yo, amo a inuyasha y eso no cambiara nunca, nos separamos-te amo kagoome , espero que puedas perdonarme , te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo.-se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana

-espera inuyasha ¿que haces?-dije, mi corazón se apretó.

-adiós kagome, te amo , espero que seas feliz-

-inuyasha!-grite pero cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido .

No esto no puede estar pasando…este no debe ser el fin.

**continuara...**

* * *

gogo review :D


	9. Chapter 9

**gracias a las personas que me leen y que esperan a que actualizen, sin ellas no podria seguir son mi gran apoyo.**

**los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

** Cuando la locura nos hace amar**

** Capitulo 9**

Como pude tome las cosas para llevármelas conmigo a la otra época siguiendo a inuyasha , seguramente el ya había llegado a su tiempo.

-mama! , me voy a la época antigua!-

-suerte kagome , te estaremos esperando a ti y a inuyasha-lo ultimo que vi fue su sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta.

Llegue al pozo y me lance.

Al llegar a la época antigua, me vino una gran nostalgia.

Ver los árboles grandes, las flores y hierbas, ese olor a bosque que tanto me gustaba sentir.

Pero no tengo tiempo para esto, debo encontrar a inuyasha y decirle que lo siento, que lo amo y que estemos juntos.

Me dirigía hacia la aldea cuando un dolor de barriga me detuvo. Era muy fuertes ya no podía estar de pies y caí arrodillada tomando mi vientre, creo que ya es hora.

-diablos…-me queje-inu…yasha –

Luego no recuerdo nada más…

Esto es triste…

Se suponía que hoy volvería, feliz y con kagome, pero solo llegue yo, solo.

También se suponía que estaríamos juntos para siempre ,que mas allá de nuestras diferencias ,que mas allá de lo que ha pasado ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero nada eso sucedió, mis amigos tenían razón no debí ilusionarme.

Estaba por entrar a la aldea cuando un olor llego a mi nariz. Era el olor de kagome , ella me había seguido…

¿Será para decirme cuanto me odia por haber herido a ese humano?

Si esta tan enamorada de el se hubiese quedado en la otra época, pero por que esta aquí ahora.

Será mejor alejarme mas , no quiero verla en este momento, seria demasiado doloroso que me dijera que se enamoro de ese tipo y ya no me ama.

¿Acaso estoy huyendo?

Puede que si, pensar en eso hace que me apreté el corazón de una forma dolorosa.

Estará bien si dejo a kagome para que sea feliz con ese hombre…

Así no le haría más daño, ella ya no sufriría por mí y nuestro hijo estaría bien en la otra época, fuera del peligro de aquí.

Si kagome es feliz de esa manera, yo también soy feliz…

-me pregunto como estarán en la aldea-

-seguro que bien mi querida sango , ya estoy entusiasmado de ver a inuyasha y a la señorita kagome, por esta fecha ella ya dará a luz-dijo sonriente miroku

-kagome…la verdad es que nos comportamos muy mal cuando paso lo de la perla, la dejamos a un lado, me pregunto si podrá perdonarnos…-dijo triste

-no te preocupes sango-intervino shippo-estoy seguro que kagome nos sigue queriendo igual que antes además estoy muy feliz de poder verla otra ves, mas allá de todo ,kagome es muy buena y pura.-

-escuchaste amor, shippo tiene razón, no debes preocuparte-

-si tienes razón miroku-sonrió

De repente kirara se detuvo sobresaltando al grupo.

-¿que sucede kirara?-

La mononoke bajo del cielo hacia una parte camino a la aldea y lo que vieron dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-kagome!-grito sango

Kagome yacía en el suelo manchada en sangre y desmayada.

-rápido sango trae unas toalla y un balde de agua tibia!-dijo la anciana

-si!-

-kagome, ya despertaste?-

-si…anciana duele…-se quejaba kagome

-solo aguanta querida, toma aire, eso inhala y exhala bien.-

-e inuyasha? quiero…que este aquí…-pidió

-yo lo traeré kagome no te preocupes-dijo shippo después de eso salio de la cabaña.

-aquí están las cosas anciana!-llego sango

-bien, kagome necesito de tu ayuda ahora, por favor coopera!-

-si…-dijo suave

-bien empuja!-dijo la anciana

-aahhhhh-grito kagome

-ya a pasado tiempo verdad kikio?-dijo inuyasha, mirando a la tumba-no sabes cuanto necesito de tu apoyo ahora-sus cabellos tapaban su rostro-no se que hacer.-

_**-flashback-**_

-mátame inuyasa, por favor-dijo ella abrazándolo

-kikio…no puedo hacerlo-contradijo inuyasha

-tienes que…es la única manera de liberar mi alma y poder descansar en paz inuyasha, si una ves me amaste por favor , déjame ir.-rogó ella

-kikio…-

Se hoyo el sonido de los pájaros revolotear y una kikio muerta tras haber sido perforado su corazón por las manos de inuyasha.

Antes de morir ella dijo.

-gracias-sonrió de la manera mas sincera que pudo decir jamás.

E inuyasha lloro, lloro por haber herido a la mujer que quería y que su único deseo fue, morir al lado del hombre que ama.

Antes de que todo esto ocurriese kikio le había devuelto la perla a la anciana kaede, para que esperara el regreso de kagome.

_**-fin de flashback-**_

-Kikio…estarás feliz donde sea que estés?-

Un viento soplo jugando por los cabellos de inuyasha, dándole a entender que kikio estaba feliz y tranquila en el lugar donde estaba.

-me alegro…-susurro el.

-INUYASHA!-

-que diablos?-

-inuyasha! Perro idiota!-grito shippo dándole un coscorrón.

-auch! Niño del demonio que quieres, que haces aquí?-

-es kagome!-

-kagome?-dijo alarmado

-si, ella…ella…-no alcanzo a terminar, inuyasha se había ido corriendo

-perro tonto-dijo con una sonrisa

-vamos kagome puja! puja!-gritaba la anciana

-vamos kagome tu puedes-dijo sango tomando sus manos

-ahhh-grito ella-duele…mucho!-

-eso, así se hace querida ya va saliendo, muy bien-

-lo estas haciendo bien kagome-dijo sango riendo

-miroku!-grito inuyasha

-inuyasha llegaste-dijo miroku con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa con kagome?-dijo asustado

-tranquilízate hombre, ella esta dando a luz-

-¿que?, ¿ahora? , que hago diablos-rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo

-espera hombre ya…-

Se escucho el llanto de bebe e inuyasha se paralizo.

-bueno ya llego-se acerco a su amigo-felicidades inuyasha.-dijo feliz

No podía hablar de la conmoción y miroku lo empujo dentro de la cabaña.

Inuyasha entro a la cabaña con una expresión de sorpresa mirando al niño en los brazos de kagome.

-inuyasha…-susurro kagome-ven a conocer a tu hijo-sonrió

Instantáneamente inuyasha avanzo hacia kagome arrodillándose a su lado

-kagome…es hermoso-dijo el su rostro mostró alegría

-es cierto-dijo ella tomando la mano de inuyasha-y estoy segura que serás un buen padre para el inuyasha, seremos una familia…-

Inuyasha no cabía en su felicidad y abrazo a su mujer y a su hijo.

Un cuadro hermoso para cualquiera que lo viera…

**Continuara…**


End file.
